


Child's Play

by shannyfish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DEO - Freeform, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn tries to help the DEO. </p><p> </p><p>Summer of Supergirl prompt: Toyman Junior - Winn Schott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

"Toyman Junior!"

 

"Hey!  No!" Winn argued as his attention was temporarily diverted from the computer screen and keys in front of him.  "Who invited him in here anyways?"

 

Alex sighed.  "Just pay attention to what you're doing," she told him.  This was obviously a bad plan to have both Winn and Cisco in the DEO at the same time.  It hadn't been the plan and Alex was certain that it was worse and yet for the best that J'onn was out in the field.  Better even, he had Adler with him.  Alex was having a hard enough time not smacking the two of them.  "We've got to get that toy--"

 

"It's  _ not _ a toy!" Winn snapped.  

 

"Whatever it is," Alex said as she twirled her hand around in a circle.  

 

She had Winn sitting where Vasquez normally did, he had been brought in to help them to get close to an alien that had already knocked Kara unconscious.  Cisco had arrived to help them strengthen one of their systems, but they hadn't been expecting him until the next day.  But here they were, two boys that didn't seem to play well together...her sister recovering...and J'onn and Adler out with two teams.  Right now, it wasn't vital or anything that Alex didn't feel like she couldn't handle.  If it came to that point, then she'd put in the call to J'onn and Adler.  

 

"Does he really need to be here?" Winn asked as he motioned to Cisco.

 

Alex tapped the side of the screen.  "Focus."  She had no idea what she was going to do with them if they continued to act like this.  "Remember, we're talking about keeping Supergirl safe."  Her sister was recovering, but obviously she'd have to go up against the alien again...and this time, she wanted as much information as they could get.  That's where Winn's toy--device came in handy. They were using it to spy on the creature and collect information.  Suddenly the screen started to become distorted.  "What's happening?"

 

"Uhh...something's interfering with the signal," Winn said.

 

Cisco was suddenly sitting up, rather than leaning back with a lollipop in his mouth.  "Maybe if you try--"

 

"Yeah, trying to--"

 

"And adjust the signal--"

 

"Attempting--"

 

"You know, this would probably go faster if you two would just work together than act like two year olds," Vasquez spoke up from behind them all.

 

She wasn't wrong.

 

Alex just looked between the two of them, her arms crossed.  "Working together _ would _ be preferred," she told them, trying not to get too frustrated with the two computer nerds.

 

"Okay, so brownie points if we work together," Winn mumbled as his fingers flew across the keys.

 

"Everything's made up and the points don't mattered," Cisco threw back.  The two of them grinned at each other before they were both typing away.

 

Alex didn't really worry about anything but the end result.  

 

The picture cleared up and they were able to watch the creature.  Cisco and Winn suddenly turned to each other and there was high fiving going on.  "That was totally child's play!" Cisco said.  He paused them and looked extremely excited.  "That's it!  Your real nickname…  Child's play!"

 

Winn crinkled up his nose.  "Yeah, all I can picture is Chucky...which is  _ terrifying _ …"

 

Cisco looked extremely serious now.  "No one questions my nicknames…"

 

"Maybe not in Central City…  You're in  _ my  _ city now."

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The End.


End file.
